


You can't read me, darling.

by StrawberryTransMoth



Series: Helliam/Willry Oneshots [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Plot Twist, corpse, henry isnt babay, necrophilia? kinda, under 300 words, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTransMoth/pseuds/StrawberryTransMoth
Summary: He held his body in the rain, a smile spread across his lips."Finally."
Relationships: William Afton/Henry Emily
Series: Helliam/Willry Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You can't read me, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story with a small twist, take this as a filler while I work on other stuff

The rain fell over his face, his locks falling over his eyes, blood and sweat mixing with water and tears. He was sitting on the wet grass his eyes looking down at the mess that he held close to his body, his work shirt soaking in the blood of his beloved. His eyes glistened in the moonlight like the knife that stuck out from the lifeless body that laid its head on his chest. 

It has been done. Something that He had wanted to do for a long time now. His eyes filling with nothing but happiness as he watched the life drain from his lover's eyes as he twisted the knife into his chest. The last scream that echoed out of his mouth. He couldn't help but sigh dreamily. 

"Don't judge a book by its cover you used to tell me," He smiled to himself, his eyes closing. "Yet you were careless when looking at me. I have so much you couldn't decipher, even if you were always good at reading people." His hand stroked through the hair of the lifeless body. 

"You made assumptions." he placed a kiss on the corpse's forehead. "And that was your first mistake." 

"I still love you, don't worry.." Eyes closed, the hand reached to pull a clump of blood out of the other's hair. "And I still want you here."

He carefully lifted the body a little up, pulling it closer to himself, until it was laying on him like the ragdoll of a lover. "You thought you could read me." 

.

.

.

"Isn't that right, William?" Henry smiled, kissing William's dead lips. "You should have kept quiet." Green eyes glistened in the dark of the night.


End file.
